Portable radio receivers and transceivers, such as wireless pagers, have become increasingly popular as a means of communication. Pagers are typically carried by users who wish or need to receive communications when they are away from a telephone or computer, or are unable to predict where they may be reached at a given time.
In general, the user of a pager purchases the unit and enters into a contract with a service provider. As shown in FIG. 1, when someone 12 wishes to page a particular user, they contact the user's service provider 11, identify the user to be paged (perhaps with a personal identification number), and may give a message to the service provider 11 that is to be broadcast to the user's pager 15.
The service provider 11 maintains a network of radio transceiver base stations 13, 14 which are spread throughout the service area covered by the service provider. The transmitting base stations 13 are distributed so that transmissions from at least one base station can be received by a pager 15 anywhere in the service area.
In a simplistic system, when the service provider 11 receives a request to page a user 15, the page is broadcast by all the base stations 13 in the system. Thus, if the pager 15 is located anywhere in the service area, it will receive the page. The pager 15 will then alert the user that a page has been received with, for example, an audible or vibratory alert signal.
In a more sophisticated system, the pager 15 may have the capability to not only receive a transmission from the service provider's system, but may have the capability to transmit an answer back to the system. This is referred to as two-way paging.
With these advances, the usefulness of pagers as a means of communication has expanded rapidly. Service providers have encouraged this expansion by experimenting with pagers as a means to disseminate information of interest to pager users. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,695 to Nelson et al., incorporated herein by reference, a one-way pager system is used to relay sports or financial information to a pager user who has contracted with the service provider for that service.
However, there are many potential, undiscovered applications of pager technology which may provide pager users with, as yet unheard of, abilities to communicate. This is particularly true of the developing two-way pager systems. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and applications of pager technology to meet the information and communication demands of pager users.
Amateur astronomy and sky-watching have also become popular hobbies in modern society. This is in part true because our technological capabilities to explore outer space continue to develop, thus sparking our imagination. Accordingly, science fiction movies and television programs envisioning future space exploration or contact with other intelligent life have also grown in popularity as the possibilities of space travel become more real with the advance of technology.
Interest in the position and movements of the stars and planets is also of interest to many people who follow their horoscopes or practice astrology. Consequently, there is a growing number of people, ranging from novices to educated sky-watchers, who have an interest in the heavens and the movement of the stars and planets.
Thus, there is a need for a means to disseminate information about celestial phenomena to those interested. There is a further need for a means to educate those interested in studying the sky. There is also a need to convey this information and educational material at a time and in a manner which is most useful to the recipient. There is also a need to convey meteorological information when needed by recipients.